Anyway Friend
by Scarlett88
Summary: This takes place right after season 3 episode 15 of Private Practice and delves heavily into Charlotte and Cooper's relationship.
1. Chapter 1: One Night

Charlotte King stormed into Addison Montgomery's restroom, taking a break from the outdoor reception, where Miss Maya Bennett, now married to a man whose name Charlotte couldn't even remember were celebrating their first public outing as husband and wife. _Hopefully this will be the only wedding for her, _Charlotte muttered, wondering why she had even bothered responding to the perfunctory invitation sent out by Violet Turner, Charlotte's coworker at Oceanside Wellness and current roommate.

She reached for the nearest towel and scowled at the mess on her dress from Cooper Freedman's less than ladylike date – Jordana Sampson. _Did he find her on the Internet too _she wondered as she carefully unzipped her dress, stepping out as it fell to the floor. Looking in the mirror, she noticed that her cheeks were turning a shade of red. _Damn the man, _she muttered spitefully, regretting the fact that he was getting to her – that he was allowing him to get to her. _He left you, _she reminded herself, staring into the mirror. _Not the other way around. _Charlotte scowled as she scrubbed the dress, letting out all of her previous frustrations. She had changed her entire life to be with Cooper – something that she swore she would never do to another man ever again. She went all in, thinking he was all in as well – not knowing that it was only a matter of time before his true colors began to show. _He can't handle strong women, _she reminded herself; _he resented my success in Pacific Wellcare, wasn't supportive enough when I lost my job, and did everything he could to keep me out of his practice at Oceanside Wellness. _She let out a huge breath of air that sent her short bangs flying into the air. _You're better off single. _

Charlotte concentrated on eliminating the stain from the reception and didn't notice the door opening behind her.

"Lovely view," a male voice that was all too familiar commented behind her.

"COOPER!" Charlotte shouted, darting behind a bathroom stall, struggling to hide her half naked body. He had lost the privilege of seeing her in her natural state after he had unceremoniously dumped her in the office of the business that they shared.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Cooper smirked, peeking over to get a better look.

"Get the hell out!" Charlotte hissed. "This is a woman's restroom." Peeking her head above the stall, she sent Cooper one of her most withering stares.

Cooper, the recipient of many stares in the past, ignored it and continued to walk toward her. "Don't be ashamed. You have a great body," he complimented.

"Oh, I am not the one who needs to be ashamed," Charlotte countered, as she searched for her dress, left crumpled on the floor after her hasty exit.

Cooper devilishly inched toward her, refusing to back down.

"Leave," she ordered. "I need to get dressed."

"Come out and make me," Cooper taunted.

Charlotte scoffed at Cooper's comment, refusing to give him what he wanted, yet not wanting to be held prisoner in the public restroom. "What are you doing here?" she asked tiredly.

"Jordana is on a business call, and I needed a break from the music outside."

"Hand me my dress," Charlotte ordered tersely.

Cooper slowly bent down to pick up the floral number from the floor. "This dress?" he asked, holding it above Charlotte's grasp.

"Cooper!" Charlotte hissed, trying to mask her fear.

"Come a little closer," Cooper beckoned, moving toward the window.

"Don't you dare!" Charlotte countered, ready to jump out and kill him.

Cooper stood there, smirking at her, refusing to back down.

_Child, _Charlotte thought to herself as she stormed out of the stall, half dressed and ready to fight. "What!" she demanded at the silence.

Cooper's eyes were on her. He hadn't forgotten her figure, remembering every moment of their last time together, not knowing that it would be their last.

"The dress!" Charlotte insisted, hands on her hips. She stalked toward him, closing the gap so that they were nearly nose to nose.

Cooper allowed the dress to drop to the floor as he lunged for Charlotte's mouth.

Charlotte's eyes closed instinctively as she felt Cooper's body against hers. Moving her right hand, she opened her eyes and angrily slapped him away. "No!" she said coldly as Cooper rubbed his cheek. "You do not get to come in here and…"

Charlotte couldn't finish her sentence as Cooper plundered her mouth once more. He grasped her hands so that she couldn't back away.

"Cooper," Charlotte moaned softly, gasping for air. She wanted to pull away, she wanted to run out of the room, but she couldn't, she was frozen.

Cooper kissed her once again, sensing her nerves; he was more gentle as he massaged her back. He would have backed off if she had told him to, but her body stayed with his. He lifted her in his arms, kissing the side of her neck. Her legs wrapped around his as she began to unbutton his shirt, savoring his fingers through her blonde hair. Closing her eyes, she was taken back to the past, nights together after a long day at work, where there wasn't a care in the world, where they could just be together without any complications.

"Charlotte." Cooper looked into her eyes as he unhooked her bra. Lowering himself to the ground, he buried his head in her body.

Charlotte said nothing, her mind telling her to run away –from the man that had caused her pain, had arisen past demons that she once thought were behind her. Her body was resisting as she closed her eyes once more. It was easier to stay than to leave.

-----

Charlotte opened her eyes, finding herself wrapped in Cooper's suit jacket. He was buttoning his shirt as Charlotte sat up and instinctively reached for her dress. Music could be heard from the window outside as Maya and Dink shared their first dance together.

"What are you going to tell her?" Charlotte asked as she slowly zipped her dress up.

"Who?" Cooper asked as he pulled his jacket over his body.

"Your little friend," Charlotte said snidely. "I am assuming that you are going back to her – that you aren't leaving her stranded."

"Is there something that I should tell her?" Cooper asked, narrowing his eyes at Charlotte.

"That's your choice," Charlotte quipped as she struggled to straighten her messy hair.

Cooper reached out and touched Charlotte's bare shoulder.

"Stop," she said softly. "You need to leave." She lowered her head, refusing to look him in the mirror, to see his face, starring into her back.

Cooper said nothing, turning her body toward his; he looked into her blue eyes, looking for answers, for an assurance that she wanted him, but he received nothing. "See you at work," he said quietly as he turned to go.

"See you at work," Charlotte softly as Cooper closed the door. The bell rang again, and Charlotte was once again alone in the room. Taking one last look in the mirror, she let out a heavy sigh. "One night," she said softly, as she slowly opened the door and walked down the hall to the reception.


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

**Thank-you so much for all of the wonderful feedback. This is my first PP story and I am really rooting for Charlotte and Cooper on the show (and in here).**

"There you are!" The loud Southern voice of Ms. Jordana Sampson pierced Cooper as he casually walked outside. He hoped he wasn't showing any signs of his run in with Charlotte.

"Just exploring Addison's place," Cooper said gamely, hoping it would pass for an excuse.

"You know I am so glad that you invited me to this," she purred, kissing him on the nose. "I declare, this was the best teenage knocked up wedding ever."

Cooper chuckled as he searched for the waiters carrying drinks, now remembering that Naomi Bennett, Maya's mother, had requested non-alcoholic beverages, due to a pregnant bride and an underage groom; not to mention the dozens of underage guests.

Jordana pulled Cooper over to the buffet table as the music continued to play. Cooper searched for Charlotte somewhere in the crowd – he hated leaving her the way he did.

He didn't know why he chose to follow her into the bathroom, why he couldn't just let himself have a good time with Jordana – which would have been a much more easy thing to do than to get mixed up with Charlotte King again – a woman that he still didn't fully understand, a relationship that he still couldn't explain.

Jordana slowly took off her shoes and rested at one of the tables. Cooper took the opportunity to talk to Violet Turner, who was busying herself with a plateful of food.

"I plan the best weddings," she exclaimed to Cooper, offering him a shrimp. "If I ever need a break from psychiatry, I can become a professional wedding planner." Charlotte took a quick swig of sparkling cider – the kid-friendly alternative to champagne.

"Terrific," Cooper commented, tossing a shrimp in his mouth. "Have you seen Charlotte by the way?" he asked casually. Violet gave Cooper an inquisitive stare. "I was going to ask her about Dr. Parker."

Violet nodded her head. "I just saw her ten minutes ago; she left to go down to St. Ambrose to take care of extra paperwork."

Cooper, took a swig of the cider. _She left._

"Earth to Cooper," Violet laughed, waving a hand in front of him. "I'm sure Dr. Parker will get all of the necessary help he needs at the treatment facility."

"Yeah," Cooper said as he turned to go back to Jordana, trying to hide the frown on his face. _How can she be so cold as to just walk away – say nothing._ Cooper pulled Jordana in a passionate kiss.

"Wow," she murmured, "What you do say we cut out a little early and have a little party of our own."

"Sounds great," Cooper said as he walked off with Jordana, determined to put any thoughts of Charlotte behind him. _If she can forget about me, I can forget about her, _he told himself, as he helped Jordana into the car.


	3. Chapter 3: The Art of Lying

**Thanks so much for all of the wonderful feedback. It really keeps me going. Hope I don't disappoint. :)**

Charlotte King pulled on her sweats and headed for the kitchen to fix her favorite drink and cure-all for life's problems – a martini. _Whoever heard of a wedding without alcohol_, she scoffed as she quickly mixed the ingredients. The reception was busy enough for her to make a quick exit without being noticed. After hastily wishing proper respects to the bride, groom, and their families, Charlotte informed her roommate Violet that she was heading down to the hospital for work reasons. _Yet another lie _Charlotte smirked. She was used to telling little half truths, making fiction. It made life easier for herself and others – except when it backfired.

A few months ago, Charlotte made the mistake of disclosing something that she should have mentioned many months earlier. _I didn't lie to him, _she told herself, taking a greedy sip of her drink. _If he asked me if I was ever married and I said no, that would be a lie. But he never asked that. We didn't delve into one another's past – and for good reason. _If Charlotte had had her way, she would have married Cooper after her father, who she affectionately called Big Daddy, had died. But he didn't want her in a quick and dirty ceremony – he wanted the entire wedding experience – with family, friends, flowers, food, and of course the big white wedding dress. But Charlotte didn't want to go through all of the pomp and circumstance again, having done it once before – only to burned in the process. All she wanted was Cooper – and she thought, she really thought, that he wanted her.

_He is such a child _she thought to herself as she moved her pitcher into the living room. _Is he so insecure with himself that he can't deal with my past history – history that should stay in the past? _She had mistakenly told a patient she was working with about her previous marriage, and Violet had happened to hear her. Out of fear of Violet spilling the beans before she had the chance to, Charlotte came clean, not banking on the aftermath. _I kept it quiet for him, I would have been perfectly happy to never mention it again. _Cooper didn't understand the fact that sometimes – sometimes people told lies to protect the ones that they loved. He claimed that he wanted an open and honest relationship, but when honesty was given, he spat in her face.

Charlotte slowly picked up one of Violet's books off the coffee table, _Pride and Prejudice. _Charlotte grimaced; her favorite book was _To Kill a Mockingbird._ Charlotte opened the first page. She hadn't read the story since high school, when it was required reading. _I wonder if Mr. Darcy is a big baby like Cooper, _Charlotte smirked, licking her finger as she turned to the next page to read about the intrigue and lies of high society crowd.

-----

"Cooper," Jordana muttered as she rolled over on her side. "You are exactly as I remember you."

"Um-hum," Cooper said quietly, keeping to himself on one corner of the bed. It didn't take much prodding to make his way up to Jordana's bedroom, but now he was ready to leave.

"You ready for round two?"

Cooper shook his head. "I have an early day at the practice tomorrow," he said, lying through his teeth.

Jordana pouted her lips. "Can't a bunch of snotty kids wait 24 hours?"

Cooper shook his head and quickly got dressed. "I'll call you," he said. That was lie number two as Cooper headed out the back door without as much as a goodbye. Getting into his sports car, Cooper quickly turned the car on. _So a night with Jordana didn't help, _he muttered. _At least I don't have to worry about seeing her again. _Jordana worked as a flight attendant for one of the major airlines in California, which gave her odd hours, and little notice. Cooper never minded before, he enjoyed the spontaneous drop-ins by one of his favorite playtime partners. But even she couldn't erase the memory of the brief few minutes in Addison's bathroom.

-----

"Charlotte, I hope you're home," Violet said as she walked herself through the front door. She peeked into the living room, finding Charlotte curled up on the couch with Jane Austen in one hand and an empty martini glass in the other. Violet smirked as she removed the book and glass. Charlotte had teased her about reading Jane Austen in the past. She quickly grabbed a blanket and placed it over Charlotte's body. Whispering a goodnight, Violet took what was left of the martini mix up to her room for a relaxing evening – after all, she felt she deserved it after planning an enormous wedding within a few weeks time.


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After at OWG

**So it has been a month since my last update, but I made it longer than the others. It's not heavy on Charlotte and Cooper, but the next chapter will be. Reviews and comments are always welcome and appreciated. Enjoy. :)**

Addison Montgomery was the first one in the building that morning. She was in charge of the practice, assuming her role last year after being voted in by the other members (Cooper, Violet, and their colleague Pete Wilder). Addison was their neonatal specialist, Cooper was the pediatrician, Violet was a psychiatrist, and Pete focused on alternative medicine at Pacific Wellcare with Naomi. One of the founding partners of the practice was Sam Bennett, who practiced internal medicine. Charlotte King was the newest edition to the group, assuming Naomi's slot when she moved to Pacific Wellcare on the fourth floor. Charlotte specialty was urology. She had joined the group while still dating Cooper, and though Addison had thought that Charlotte would back out after a messy split, she never did.

Addison loved having the practice to herself in the mornings – before the patients came in with their problems and coworkers came in with their stories and drama. Addison was in need of some serious thinking. In trying to protect her best friend Naomi, she had crushed Sam in the process. She and Sam had been flirting with the idea of becoming an item for weeks, but Addison held off, not wanting to hurt Naomi, Sam's ex-wife. She looked for solace in Pete, and when Sam found out – he was furious. Now once again, Addison was left with no man, all by herself.

"Morning," Naomi called as she came in through the door, headed for the elevator to the fourth floor.

"At least I have my best girl," Addison said quietly to herself. _Until she finds out what almost happened between me and her ex-husband._

"You're in early," Naomi said, pushing the button for the elevator.

"I wanted to get a head start."

"Same here," Naomi grimaced. "William called me from Napa, asked me how things were going." Addison opted to ride up the elevator with her friend, who was currently dating Mr. William White, who owned Pacific Wellcare and displaced Charlotte for Naomi. "He's doing well," she said with a half smile.

"You really want to him again don't you?" Addison teased.

Naomi slyly nodded her head. "I am just ready to be with someone, I've spent enough time alone, and one of my last major relationships was with Archer," she said, crinkling her nose. "No offense," she finished, referring to Addison's free-living neurologist brother.

"None taken," Addison said with a wave of her hand. "You deserve better than him anyway."

"William is better," Naomi affirmed. "William is smart, sweet, funny, interested in me. And get this – I think he's into monogamy."

"Then you're all set," Addison laughed as they entered Naomi's office.

"So how are things with you?" Naomi asked, taking a seat in her office chair. "Last I heard Mark had left."

Addison nodded her head. Naomi was referring to Dr. Mark Sloan, a world class plastic surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital, in Seattle Washington. Addison had had an on and off affair with Mark over the past few years, which had caused the dissolution of her marriage to Derek Shepard, surgeon at Seattle Grace, and her ultimate move to Los Angeles.

"He's gone – in love with a Grey," she said remorsefully. She hated Mark at the moment. Hated him for making promises that he couldn't keep, for coming back only to leave, but most of all – for falling in love with a Grey girl – the half-sister of her ex-husband's current wife Meredith Grey.

"Now you can move on," Naomi said reassuringly. "Or try being single."

Addison grimaced at her friend. "I have tried the single thing one too many times; every time I'm single I'm sleeping with an inappropriate guy who's either married, messed up or both." Addison folded her hands in her lap. "I hate being alone," she said out loud.

Naomi shook her head. "You have me – and Sam," she finished.

Addison struggled to keep from frowning. _I don't have Sam anymore, _she thought to herself. "At least I still have my job," she said under her breath, wondering just how close she would be to Naomi if she knew how close she and Sam had truly become.

* * *

Charlotte quickly awoke to the chirping of birds from an outside window; she had fallen asleep on the couch last night while reading. Stretching her arm for her cell phone, she gasped at the time. "VIOLET!" she shouted, "If I am late for rounds at Saint Ambrose I am blaming you!" she howled. In addition to having part ownership of Oceanside Wellness, Charlotte was Chief of Staff at Saint Ambrose Hospital, right across the street from the practice.

"Good morning to you too," Violet acknowledged, coming out of the kitchen with fresh pancakes.

"I'm late for rounds!" Charlotte yelped as she raced for the bathroom.

"Hey, Violet, thank-you so much for giving me those extra few minutes of sleep _and _making breakfast for me," Violet said to an empty room with a slight grimace. She quickly dug into her share of breakfast – with juice on the side.

"Why in the world did you let me sleep in," Charlotte asked, coming down the stairs as she quickly buttoned a new blouse.

"I thought you could use some extra sleep," Violet said helpfully.

"There are a lot of things I need right now," Charlotte said, jamming a fork full of pancakes in her mouth. "And sleep is not one of them." Charlotte blanched at the taste of the syrup in her mouth. "And neither is this," she groaned, pushing her plate away.

Violet shook her head under her glasses. "It's sugar free," she offered. "I wanted to try something new."

Charlotte grabbed her purse and her keys. "I'll try to grab something at the cafeteria," she muttered.

"How was the book?" Violet called after her as Charlotte turned the doorknob.

"What book?" Charlotte asked, playing dumb.

Violet smirked at Charlotte. "Are you going to start looking for your own version of Mr. Darcy?" Violet teased.

Charlotte shook her head, not bothering to come up with a retort as she darted out the front door.

* * *

Cooper Freedman casually walked past Charlotte's office at Oceanside Wellness for what seemed like the one millionth time that morning.

"She's not here," a male voice called out behind him.

Cooper turned to see Sheldon Wallace, resident psychiatrist at Pacific Wellcare.

"I was not looking for Charlotte," Cooper said defensively.

"Right – and I suppose you were merely admiring the walls and carpeting."

Cooper turned to leave, disgruntled after a rushed and unpleasant morning. He didn't know why he bothered to stop by her office in the first place. He didn't know what to say to her after last night – what hadn't already been said already. _She said stop_, Cooper reminded himself as he walked down the hallway, nearly smacking into Violet in the process.

"Hey," Violet said with a smile for her friend.

"Hey," Cooper said back as they walked to the kitchen.

Violet reached for a piece of fruit from the fridge. "Did something happen between you and Charlotte last night," she asked as Cooper popped a peanut in his mouth.

He nearly choked on the shell as he listened to his friend. "No," he said quickly – not since before the wedding.

Violet nodded her head, reaching for a napkin.

"Why do you ask?" he wondered, leaning his elbows on the table.

"Charlotte just seemed a bit off this morning."

"More than she usually is?" Cooper joked.

Violet sent Cooper a stare. "I'm serious. I wonder if this has anything to do with Dr. Parker."

Cooper scowled inwardly at the mention of that man's name – the man that he was convinced Charlotte associated with only to make him jealous.

"They were semi-serious," she said to herself. "Maybe it's bitterness over a relationship lost."

Cooper nodded his head, wondering if that was the relationship that Charlotte was thinking of.

Violet shrugged as she waved to her friend, heading off for another round of patients.

Cooper stayed seated, replaying the previous night in his mind. She seemed cold and distant after their encounter together – pushing him away, wanting to pretend that nothing happened.

He gave her the chance to say something – anything – about them. One word from her and he would have left Jordana at the wedding to be with her. There was a part of him that wanted to ask for her forgiveness – the part of him that knew that he was wrong that night at the practice – where he had verbally lashed out at her – for something that she had no idea about – because he didn't tell her. _You weren't the only one keeping secrets _he told himself as he headed down to his office.

He walked past a very preoccupied Naomi as she headed for Sam's office. With a short knock, she slowly opened the door.

"Hey," Sam acknowledged with a head nod at his ex-wife

"Hey yourself," she said with a small smile. She hadn't spoken to Sam a great deal since moving to Pacific Wellcare – there was too much that had happened between them. Over the past two years since their divorce they had been pinning for each other, though never at the same time, and never wanting to admit it to the other. "How's Maya?" she asked softly.

"Fine," Sam promised her, "She and Dink are having a short honeymoon in Santa Monica."

"Good." Naomi was still struggling with the concept of her only daughter being married and pregnant at sixteen. She envisioned more for her little girl, a good life, better than her own.

"She'd love to hear from you," Sam said encouragingly.

Naomi shook her head. "I'm not quite there yet," she whispered.

"I understand," Sam nodded.

"Will you tell her I love her?" Naomi asked as she turned to leave.

"I will," Sam promised her. "But it will mean more to her coming from you," he finished as Naomi walked out the door and up to the fourth floor.

* * *

Addison slowly lifted a cup of hot coffee to her lips as she sat in the kitchen, owned by the practice. She needed time to think, time to backtrack before things got worse than they already did.

"Good morning," Pete Wilder acknowledged to her with a nod and a smile.

Addison blushed, her cheeks becoming a slightly less subtle red than her current hair color.

Pete laughed and took a seat next to Addison. "You don't have to do that," he reassured her.

"Do what?" Addison asked, nonchalantly, avoiding Pete's gaze.

Pete rested his hand on Addison's. "It was fun," he said. "For both of us." Addison gave Pete a very curious stare as he continued. "We should be able to have some fun every now and then."

Addison shook her head. "My fun with you cost me any hope of a relationship with Sam," she muttered.

Pete lowered his gaze at Addison. "What exactly were you hoping for with Sam?"

Addison tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't even know." Addison let out a low sigh. "I just know that we've gotten close over the past couple months – and I really liked the closeness – having someone that I could always talk to."

Pete touched Addison's hand once more. "Is there a chance that you could be mistaking the closeness for something else?" Addison cocked her head at Pete, silently urging him to continue. "If something were going to happen between you two – it would have happened already," Pete reasoned. "It would be forced, or delayed, or derailed by something else. And you'd know for a fact that it was the right thing to do."

Addison gave Pete a smirk. "Are we still talking about me and Sam or you and Violet?"

Pete shook his head and reached for a potato chip on the counter. "I gave Violet all the space she could possibly need and nothing has happened since then." Pete looked at Addison. "I don't know how much longer I can wait or be expected to wait but I do know that I don't want to do it alone. And if you ever need companionship while you wait to make up your mind about Sam – you can find me," he winked as he turned to go.

Addison shook her head, suppressing a laugh. Pete was beginning to remind her of her ex in Seattle. She watched him walk away and wondered if that was such a bad thing. Taking another sip of her coffee, she couldn't help but agree with his slightly unorthodox logic. Intimacy didn't always have to equate to love – life in Seattle had taught her that – and there was no reason to be permanently lonely, even if she wasn't in a long-term relationship.

* * *

Outside of the kitchen, Dell Parker grabbed for the phone at Oceanside on the first ring. "Oceanside Wellness," he said, starting a brand new day at the practice.


	5. Chapter 5: An Uneasy Feeling

**I'm feeling generous at the moment and am giving my other Private Practice story an overdue update. I'm planning it as a whole group with an emphasis on Cooper and Charlotte (of course), so my goal will be to include this dynamic duo in some capacity in each chapter. I'll leave it to you to guess what's giving Charlotte that uneasy feeling. lol**

Across the street from Oceanside Wellness, Charlotte had barricaded herself in her office at Saint Ambrose. She was nearly sleepwalking through her morning rounds, cursing herself for letting her private life interfere with her work life. Charlotte's father, Big Daddy, had always taught her to always give 100% to her job and leave her personal problems at home. That had never been a problem before – until she broke up with Cooper while still working at Oceanside Wellness.

_Why didn't I take his offer to buy me out? _She wondered as she flipped through various patient charts. Part of it was pride; Charlotte hated quitting or backing down from any kind of challenge. It would have been easier to quit – her side of the practice wasn't bringing in the business that Addison's neonatal and Sam's internal medicine was bringing in – it was hard enough to drum up patients – but Charlotte never wanted to take the easy way out, admitting defeat, or that she couldn't

Drumming her fingers aimlessly on the desk Charlotte started to think about why she had wanted Pacific Wellcare, and later Oceanside Wellness to begin with. _I'm always looking for more_ she grumbled to herself – even with Cooper, she had expected a lasting relationship when apparently there was none to be had. Cooper was still a child, petty, selfish, and prone to losing his head – everything Charlotte wasn't looking for. Past mistakes had taught her plenty when it came to relationships – professional and personal, and she hated making the same mistake twice. Which unfortunately for her, she had done with Cooper – finding unpleasant shades from her first ex husband in the man that she once thought could be husband number two.

She swore that she would never make that mistake with another man again as a shock was sent through her stomach, prompting her to use the private bathroom attached to her office. _Being Chief of Staff has perks _she told herself as she hovered over the bowl, pulling her hair away from her neck. As she finished, she quickly blotted her mouth and frowned internally. She had always believed that she was too strong to get sick – never once having chicken pox, measles, bronchitis or pink eye. The worst thing that ever happened to her was the common cold. Big Daddy had pegged her as a thoroughbred, never under the weather, always running in full force –and Charlotte believed him, no matter what else was going on in her life.

Charlotte stood up and braced herself against the sink, refusing to let her tiny little bug ruin her day. _It's nothing, _she told herself. _But I suppose I can stop by a drug store to make sure._ Walking out of her office she plastered on a smile as she walked by some of the hospitals biggest donors.

Violet Turner crossed the street to Saint Ambrose Hospital; she was determined to talk to her roommate about her behavior, and possibly her ex-boyfriend. She nearly crashed into her blonde friend as she tore through the halls.

"Hi Charlotte," Violet said, holding out a preventive hand to stop a head-on collision. "You are just the woman that I was looking for."

"I don't have time Violet," Charlotte said under her breath, not feeling a bit better after her morning at the hospital.

"You never seem to have time," Violet commented. "So let's make time."

"Time for what?" Charlotte asked, hoping that her friend would get to the point.

"Lunch – my treat."

Charlotte shook her head. "I have back to back patients at the practice during my lunch hour," Charlotte explained as she headed out the door and for Oceanside Wellness.

Violet sighed and followed her out. "Let me pick you up something for lunch since you are so busy," she suggested helpfully.

Charlotte nodded her head. "I'll take crackers, ginger ale, and a bottle of antacids."

"Sore stomach?" Violet asked they walked through the doors of the practice.

"Won't go away and it has been bothering me since the wedding," Charlotte complained.

"I'll get right on it," Violet promised as they went their separate ways.

Charlotte headed for the elevator, trying to ignore the pain in her stomach that was now creeping into her forehead. She had thrown up for the second time before seeing Violet and she was furious that her body would play such a lousy trick on her when she was already in personal hell. She furiously pushed the elevator button, recalling the last time she felt this way. It was over a year ago, when she was opening Pacific Wellcare on the fourth four of the building and she had mistaken poor food for pregnancy. Charlotte stepped forward, literally crashing into Cooper in the elevator as he caught her with his arms.

"Hey," he said gently as the elevator closed, not bothering to get off at his stop.

"Why am I crashing into people today!" Charlotte moaned as she tried to pull away from Cooper.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, still holding onto her waist.

"No," Charlotte said, forcing herself away. "And if anything was wrong, you would be the last person on Earth that I would come to," she hissed for finality.

"Suit yourself Ice Princess," Cooper retorted, spurned by her attitude, as he reopened the elevators and walked off, leaving Charlotte alone in the elevator ride up. _Damn him, _Charlotte swore under her breath as she took a mental count of everything that she had eaten in the past week, wanting to get her hands on the culprit that caused this mess.


	6. Chapter 6: An Unpleasant Diagnosis

**A very late night/early morning update to make up for my neglecting this story for so long. Hope it's to everyone's liking; everyone will finally be able to confirm what they thought was wrong with Charlotte (as if you didn't know already). lol**

"That son a…" Charlotte swore under her breath as another wave of nausea hit her, prompting her to run to the staff restroom at the end of the hall. She darted past a curious Addison, Sam, and Cooper, oblivious to their stares as she threw open the door.

"What's with her?" Addison asked Cooper, pointing in Charlotte's direction.

Cooper shot Addison a frustrated glance. "What makes you think that I know what's going on with her?"

"She's only asking," Sam said in defense of Addison.

"Sorry," Cooper said.

"Hey guys," Violet called as she came into the office, carrying a sack filled with the food that Charlotte had asked for. "Has anyone seen Charlotte?"

Three index fingers pointed Violet in the right direction.

"Do you know anything about what's going on with Charlotte?" Sam asked.

"It's probably the flu or something," Violet reasoned. "Or exhaustion."

"She does spend an awful lot of time here," Addison reasoned.

"Keep us updated," Cooper called to Violet as he walked with her down the hall.

"Why not ask her yourself?" Violet suggested.

"I'm not exactly her favorite person right now," Cooper said in a low voice.

"Oh," Violet said, her interest piqued. "And why is that?"

Cooper shrugged at Violet. "It's complicated."

"I've got time," Violet told him. "My noon appointment cancelled on me."

"Some other time," Cooper promised. "Just make sure that she's okay."

Violet nodded her head as she walked into the woman's restroom. She didn't know why Cooper and Charlotte were wasting their time being made at one another when it was clear to everyone else at the practice that they belonged together. "Charlotte," Violet called. "I come bearing gifts of food."

"Food," Charlotte said in disgust. "The last thing I need is food."

"That's not what you said half an hour ago," Violet said rationally as Charlotte stepped out of the stall. "Maybe your body is telling you to eat."

"My body has thrown up everything I have ever eaten in the past week," Charlotte moaned, taking a seat on one of the comfortable benches.

Violet took a seat next to her. "The others are worried about you," she offered, hoping that it would bring comfort.

Charlotte scoffed as she opened the bag Violet gave her and swallowed a cracker. She never considered herself to be very close to Addison, Sam, or Pete – with Cooper and Violet being the lone exceptions. "Nosy people," she muttered, reaching for another cracker.

"Even Cooper was concerned."

Charlotte nearly spat out her food at his name. "Cooper Freedman?"

"Do you know of any other Coopers in the building?" Violet joked.

"I doubt that he'd be the least bit concerned over my wellbeing."

"Now why would you say that?" Violet prodded, hoping for answers.

Charlotte shook her head and looked at her wristwatch. "I'm late for a patient!"

Violet stooped Charlotte in her tracks. "There is no way that you are seeing a patient like this!" Violet insisted, gesturing at Charlotte's ill stomach, disgruntled appearance and attitude. "Think about the practice!"

Charlotte let out a heavy sigh. "What am I supposed to do, send the person home?"

"Let Addison handle this one – you and I need to talk." Violet wasn't taking no for answer as they walked down the hall. "Wait in my office," Violet ordered as she asked Addison to watch Charlotte's patient while they spoke.

Charlotte stretched out on Violet's couch as she came in and locked the door. "Let's talk."

Charlotte crinkled her nose at her friend. "How do I know that you aren't going to be blabbing everything I say to all of the jokers outside?"

Violet placed a hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "Right now, I'll consider you my patient; and I have to abide by doctor-patient confidentiality laws," she calmly reasoned. "Not a word to anyone."

Charlotte leaned against the sofa. "So do you think this is a psychological problem?"

"It could be a psychological or internal reaction to some of the events going on in your life," Violet reasoned. "Right now we're just talking."

Charlotte took a sip of her ginger ale. "Thanks for the food."

"Your welcome."

Charlotte took another cracker. "I'm not the type of person who gets sick," she began. "I'm sure it's just one of those 24 or 48 hour bugs that'll leave as quickly as it came."

"When did it start?"

_After Cooper left me at the wedding, but that's a different pain entirely, _Charlotte wanted to say. "The morning after Maya's wedding. It has got to be something I ate there – maybe the crab."

"I'll ask Naomi if anyone else at the party might have had a reaction to the food," Violet offered. "Could it be something else?"

"Well, I haven't been eating much lately," Charlotte said slowly; "I've been so busy at the practice and with forcing Dr. Parker into rehab, I haven't had much time for myself."

"Maybe you just need a break," Violet suggested. "A day off."  
Charlotte looked at Violet with curious eyes. Charlotte King had taken fewer than 5 days off in her entire professional career.

"Taking the time to rest now may mean getting better quicker," Violet reasoned.

"I suppose that I could have Addison take the rest of my patients – or have them reschedule for a different day."

"Yes," Violet said with energy, pleased with the progress that she was causing.

"That settles it," Charlotte said. "I'll leave now."

"Before you do," Violet began, "There's something else that I've been meaning to ask you."

"Shoot," Charlotte responded.

"About Cooper."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Could what's happened with him be causing your upset stomach?" Charlotte opened her mouth to continue but Violet stopped her. "Half of the patients that I see each day have underlying social or emotional problems that can be seen as something else. Maybe your problem isn't physical at all."

Charlotte placed her finger near the temple of her forehead and began to massage them slowly. "Cooper is in the past."

"Is he really?" Violet asked.

Charlotte stood up. "Cooper ended us months ago, that has nothing to do with what's going on right now."

Violet shook her head, glad that Charlotte was at least going home for some rest and relaxation. "I'll see you tonight," she promised.

Charlotte grimaced and headed for her car, praying that rest was all she truly needed to get her life back on track.

* * *

The front door opened wide as Violet came in with two arms full of groceries. "Char, you home?" Violet called, placing the food on the counters in the kitchen. A mumble from the sofa told her where her roommate was.

Charlotte slowly sat up, disgruntled and holding her mandatory bucket next to her.

"How are you?" Violet asked gently.

Charlotte gestured at the container. "I've been visiting this sucker every hour on the hour," she muttered, "And I finally fell asleep," she added, glaring at the interruption.

"Sorry," Violet mouthed. "Would you like some hot soup?" she asked. "It's gentle on the stomach."

"I'll try anything," Charlotte said, sitting up as Violet opened the can and placed it in the microwave. "How was work?"

"If you're wondering about the status of your patients," Violet chuckled at Charlotte's roundabout way of snooping, "they are just fine – both really happy with Addison." Violet handed Charlotte a steaming bowl of soup. "At least you were able to get some rest."

"A lot of good that did me," Charlotte muttered, thanking Violet for the soup.

"Would you like to see a doctor?" Violet asked. "I'm sure that Addison or Sam would be happy to look you over and…"

"It hasn't come to that yet," Charlotte said quietly. "If I go to a doctor, it won't be at the practice or the hospital."

"Too personal?"

Charlotte nodded her head. _People talk, _Charlotte reminded herself. _Especially about me. _"I'm sure it's just a 24 bug," she said, more for herself than anyone.

Violet stood up. "Let me know if you need anything," she said, heading to her room.

Charlotte lay back down on the couch. _What I need to do is to turn back the clock and get myself out of this mess, _she scolded herself.

* * *

Five days later, Charlotte found herself perusing a drug store 40 minutes away from Los Angeles – so that she wouldn't run the risk of bumping into someone she recognized. Holding a small shopping basket to her chest, she determinedly walked toward the back of the store, where contraception was held. Next to contraception were funnily enough…pregnancy tests.

She told herself it was a bug; she spent five more determined days telling herself that it was a bug – that she didn't need a doctor to look at her. At the end of the fifth day, when she was still hovering over the toilet in the bathroom, after experimenting with different over the counter medicines to no avail, she drove herself to a secluded area for more answers. She didn't want to believe it was true – that she could be experiencing another pregnancy scare. _That's all it is, _she told herself as she read the labels of the different boxes. It would have been easier to go to a doctor's office and have official tests done – but that meant signing in, with her own name; there would be a record of the test for people to see, and Charlotte didn't want that. She determinedly picked up the most expensive test, believing it to the most reliable and stuffed it in the bottom of her basket, under some generic bags of food. She didn't want people going through her personal business, even if they didn't know who she was, even if she wasn't pregnant. On an impulse, she grabbed another two tests, from two different companies, for extra insurance. _These things aren't 100% positive, _she reminded herself as she headed for the checkout line.

She tapped her foot as she waited behind a line of seven people. There was only one register open, and the gentleman in the front was pulling out coupon after coupon to save his pennies. Charlotte was tempted to throw some money at him and get the line moving but she restrained herself. It wasn't quite her time of the month yet, but rather than wait to be late, Charlotte wanted the answer now, so that she could without a doubt rule out the possibility of the scenario. _It takes 30 seconds to pee on a stick, and another couple minutes to wait for results, _she reminded herself as she inched forward. In front of her was a very pregnant mother, who sported two toddlers on either side of her. Each was reaching for candy so viciously placed in the checkout aisle by shop owners to cause personal hell for parents. _As if they don't have enough to worry about, _Charlotte scoffed as her turn finally came. She dumped the contents on the counter and shoved the clerk her credit card without making eye contact. She then promptly picked up her sack and hurried to her car. Turning the radio to a classical station, Charlotte basked in the fact that for the weekend, the house w would be hers. Violet was away on a psychological retreat with several of her work colleagues in the LA area and wouldn't be back for another two days.

Charlotte darted to the bathroom, packages in hand as she fumbled opening the box. Charlotte quickly went through the process as she waited for the results to come in. _I don't have the time or desire to be pregnant, _Charlotte scolded herself for not being more cautious with Cooper. They had always been safe when they were together, and she would hate to think of one weak moment costing her the rest of her life. Charlotte carefully looked down at the test, which showed a tiny plus sign. _Son of a…_Charlotte muttered as she held the stick in her now trembling hand. _It's wrong, _she said firmly racing out of the bathroom and out the door. She would wait a few hours and take another test, and there would be no plus sign.

She brushed past a couple pushing a double stroller, scowling as she went. She had other opportunities to get pregnant and nothing ever happened. _Why now, _she demanded, shaking her fist at the sky.

Charlotte braced herself against the front door after a long jog. She felt ready to take another test, convinced that she would find different results. She swore to herself that she would spend the rest of her life being careful, celibate if she had to, if only the test would come back negative. The wait time felt longer the second round, she hopped around the room in anticipation, wondering if Violet felt this way when she found out that she was pregnant with Lucas. As the time lapsed, Charlotte lifted the stick once again, and found herself fainting on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7: A Southern Marriage

**It's been a long time, but I haven't forgotten this story. This part was mainly written before I knew about Charlotte's first husband from the show, so a lot of her backstory is going to be created by me and not necessarily in line with what was seen last season. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

Charlotte slowly stirred, lifting her head off the carpet, feeling the small bump on her head from the impact. She didn't need to take a third test – the results were crystal clear. Pushing herself off the floor, she headed to the kitchen to brew herself a cup of tea. She privately wished that Violet was at the house, or that there was someone that she could talk to. She didn't feel close to Addison, Naomi, and Pete; and Sam always let his contempt for her show at the office. _I could go home, _she said softly, lifting the drink to her lips. _Mamma would be surprised to see me, and Duke and Landry would be more than willing to help. They could kill Cooper for me, _she chuckled as her free hand journeyed to a spot a little north of the belly button, where the baby would be growing. _Course then I'd have to deal with everything I left behind, _Charlotte reminded herself, all of the pain and humiliation that she was forced to deal with when she moved to California; _exiled is more like it, _Charlotte reminded herself, recalling bitter conversations with her friends and family over the way she was choosing to run her personal life.

* * *

_"I deserve more than this!" Charlotte shouted across the room at her mother, who was nursing her favorite drink, vodka._

_ "What more could you possibly want?" Victoria King asked her daughter, not bating an eyelash. She slowly counted off fingers; "You have a brilliant career here in Alabama, you have family and friends that you support you, you have a husband who loves you…."_

_ "Who slept with someone else!" Charlotte shouted, banging her right hand on the living room table._

_ "You watch how you talk to me," Victoria angrily warned. "I am not one of your hospital employees, I am your Mamma."_

_ Charlotte lowered her head. "I deserve to have a husband that loves me."_

_ "Charles Harrison loves you a great deal," Victoria insisted. "He has given you everything you could ever hope for…"_

_ "Except fidelity," Charlotte said softly. "Spending lonely nights in a large house is not my idea of marital bliss. And if he loved me than he wouldn't need those other women."_

_ "I managed," Victoria said tersely, "And so will you, you're a King first – remember that."_

_ "Big Daddy loves you unconditionally," Charlotte moaned. "You never once had to question his faithfulness to you."_

_ "Is that what you think?" Victoria scoffed, pouring herself another drink. "You don't know how lonely I was during those first few years of marriage to your Daddy. He would stay out late every night with the hospital, or a charity event, or another woman."_

_ "You never told me," Charlotte said softly._

_ "I didn't want you thinking poorly of your daddy – he is still your father regardless of how he treated me."_

_ "Mamma…"_

_ "Children change everything," Victoria said softly, with a bit of tenderness in her voice. "When I had your brother Duke, your father turned his act around. He was more kind, loving, attentive; he stepped up when he needed to – he became the head of this household."_

_ "But Mamma…."_

_ "Have a child with Charles, he will change his ways," Victoria promised. "He is a man that will live up to his family responsibility."_

_ Charlotte adamantly shook her head. "I do not want to bring a baby into that kind of a marriage," she insisted. "If he doesn't love me in the way I need him to than I better off without him."_

_ "Don't you dare say that," Victoria hissed, coming closer to her daughter. "Don't you even think about tainting the King family name with any sort of scandal or upset."_

_ "The King family name," Charlotte scoffed, "Does that mean more to you than I do?"_

_ "I handpicked Charles to be your husband when you were 20," Victoria insisted, "And I will not have you throw away the last several years of your life with him over one little affair."_

_ "Affairs," Charlotte emphasized the 's'. "There's been more than one, Mamma, and those women could come forward at any moment and create a scandal of their own if they wanted to."_

_ Victoria shook her head. "I'm sure they're smarter than that." Victoria crossed her arms. "I'll have Big Daddy talk to him."_

_ "And tell him what?" Charlotte cried out in frustration. "That he needs to stop fooling around or else. He may have pull over this family, but Charles thinks for himself." Charlotte placed a hand on her forehead. "Charles will continue to do whatever he wants regardless of consequences – of what I think."_

_ "You took vows," Victoria reminded her tersely. "You stood in front of a preacher in the Holy Trinity Baptist Church and you said that you would stay with him for better or for worse."_

_ "He took those same vows – and if he won't abide by them than why should I?"_

_ "Because you have a responsibility to your husband, your family, your community – your precious hospital that you spend so much time in."_

_ "My work has nothing to do with the status of my marriage," Charlotte dug her foot into the carpet._

_ "Southern men like their women waiting for them at home," Victoria said in a faux sweetness. "There are expectations of a Southern wife that you were well aware of before you said' yes' to his marriage proposal."_

_ "Charles promised that he wouldn't interfere with my career," Charlotte said quietly. "Before we became engaged, he promised to support me in my work."_

_ "You have your hobbies, and he has his," Victoria reasoned. "He gave into your demands, you can do the same."_

_ "I have been faithful to him for the past seven years. I stood with him through two miscarriages and a stillborn child!" she cried. "What has he done for me?" Charlotte sat down on the sofa, unable to stand any longer. Her marriage to Charles had been less than perfect from the start. They were married in a large Southern wedding three months after he won his Senate seat. Commuting from D.C. to Montgomery had been a chore for both of them from the beginning, but neither was willing to give up. Charlotte buried herself in her work while Charles buried himself in his. One year into their marriage, Charlotte found out she was pregnant; she hoped that Charles would be willing to resign his seat, and go back to his law firm in Alabama. But he was more determined than ever to be a force to be reckoned with in Washington D.C, leaving Charlotte to her own devices. She was alone when the doctor broke the news to her about the baby – three months into the pregnancy, and there was no longer a heartbeat. She had spent two months blaming herself before picking up the pieces, more determined than ever to have a child of her own with Charles, convinced that a baby would bring him closer to her. After the stillborn, both parties dropped the pregnancy issue completely. Charlotte was too frightened to try again and Charles had lost interest in having a family – which eventually brought them to where they were today. _

_ "Everything that you have in life – your house, your clothes, your jewelry, your place in society – even your job is because of Charles' political connections."_

_ "Maybe I'm ready to find out what I can get for myself without the influence of Senator Charles Harrison or my family," Charlotte said defiantly. _

_ "You'd leave everything that you've worked hard for over a few indiscretions?" Victoria questioned._

_ "Other women have done it and succeeded."_

_ "And some have failed!" Victoria insisted. She squeezed her daughter. "Charlotte, you were always destined for great things," she said softly._

_ "And I can have all of those things on my own terms."_

_ "You'd give up everything you have here to start over."_

_ "I can get another hospital position," Charlotte assured her mother. "My superiors will give me wonderful references and…"_

_ "I'm not just talking about your work," Victoria interrupted. "Could you leave your friends? Could you leave your family?"_

_ "We'll keep in touch," Charlotte promised. "Nothing will change."_

_ "That's not true," Victoria said. "A divorce – from the state Senator – will shame this family. You won't be able to come back."_

_ "You don't mean that," Charlotte said softly._

_ "You leave Charles, you leave the Kings."_

_ "Mamma," Charlotte backed away. "How can you say that?"_

_ "How can you make this family suffer for your supposed happiness?" Victoria asked. "Think of the family, think of the community, think of your husband's career."_

_ "What about me?" Charlotte asked. "Do I sit back and watch Charles step on our vows for the rest of my life."_

_ "Wait until he leaves the Senate," Victoria recommended. _

_ "He isn't going anywhere," Charlotte shook her head. "He's running for reelection in the fall and I am not sticking around to play dutiful wife for another six years. I need to be happy."_

_ "You're selfish," Victoria spat, walking across the room._

_ "I'm not the one cutting you out of the family?" Charlotte whispered. "And if I have to leave you, Big Daddy, Duke, and Landry to pursue my dreams then I will." Charlotte stood up and walked out the door. _

* * *

That was the last honest conversation that she had with her mother. She divorced Charles that year – before the election. She left with her own earnings, what Big Daddy had left her; her father had required that Charles sign a prenuptial agreement before they married to protect his little girl, who at the time was wealthier than Charles, an up and comer from a modest family. She started over in California, quickly finding a position at St. Ambrose Hospital, and never looked back or visited Alabama. Charles went on to keep his seat, and he was still there to this day. He had remarried the year before, to a young twenty something former intern with strawberry blonde hair and a peach-skin complexion.

_How can I go home, _Charlotte asked herself. _And while I'm pregnant no less. _Part of her wanted to go home, just to see the looks on some of the town's faces when they saw that the former Senator's wife was having a baby out of wedlock. _If I didn't shame the family enough before I will now, _Charlotte laughed.

She had kept in touch with Duke and Landry over the years, both men now having families of their own. Her mother Victoria was the one that held the grudge, refused to see her, call her, or write to her. Even Big Daddy had come to terms with Charlotte's choice, eventually. But Victoria King had disowned her daughter the day she walked out of the King mansion, and Charlotte knew that no one could hold a grudge like a Southern woman scorned.

Charlotte thumbed the phone. Obviously, she was staying in California, having no intention of leaving her work once again. Sipping her tea, she thought about the little life growing inside of her. Termination of the pregnancy was out of the question, Charlotte had tried so hard so many times to get pregnant while with Charles, and this could be her last and only chance left. _Tons of women have babies out of wedlock, _Charlotte assured herself. _And I still have my career. _Now all Charlotte had to do was keep her sanity while being pregnant for eight months – with Cooper's child no less. She knew it was his, she hadn't been with anyone since the wedding, not having the desire to date at the moment. Her original plan was to focus more on her career, build up her share of the practice at Oceanside, and maybe publish an article for a medical journal. Now her career was going to be put on hold. _At least I don't have to worry about being alone, _Charlotte chuckled to herself; she had to find humor in the situation. After years of trying, it was just her rotten luck to get pregnant at the worst possible time. Charlotte took a seat on the sofa, debating on whether to call her brothers and tell them now that she was pregnant. Shaking her head, Charlotte decided to wait; her Alabama family had lives of their own, and there was no need to integrate herself with them…yet.


End file.
